As for silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, more and more diverse demands have lately been made for improvement of photographic characteristics, particularly for more stable, higher sensitivity, higher image quality and more improved adaptability to rapid processing.
In general, a silver halide light-sensitive material is often desensitized by undergoing physical pressure when contacted with metals or hands (desensitization by friction), which is generally called pressure desensitization, such as when coming into strong contact with transport rollers or others of an automatic processor in processing. The pressure desensitization causes degradation of a photographic image to badly deteriorate the value of it as a photographic product. In order to resolve such shortcomings, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,167, JP O.P.I. Nos. 116025/1975 and 107,129/1976 describe the addition of a slight amount of an iridium salt or thalium salt to silver halide in the course of its grain formation. However, it is necessary for obtaining a sufficient pressure-desensitization-prevention effect to add a considerable amount of an iridium salt or thalium salt, so that the above slight amount addition has a problem that it results in fall of the sensitivity.